


Monochrome

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: They say the first color you see is the light of your sparkmate’s optics.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Monochrome

They say the first color you see is the light of your sparkmate’s optics. That other colors fade in around the two of you but you won’t notice them until much later. This was a load of romantic scrap.

The first colors Drift saw were on the patchwork ceiling of Ratchet’s Dead End clinic. They weren’t very bright or interesting colors, but Drift was captivated. At least until Ratchet came into the room.

Gleaming white, bright red, optics so blue Drift thought it should hurt to look at them, but he couldn’t look away.

Ratchet came over to him and traced a single shaking digit across Drift’s cheek, just below his optic. The reverent way he whispered “Gold,” made Drift’s spark stutter when he realized Ratchet was referring to the color of his optics. 

Maybe it was romantic scrap, but while the first color he saw hadn’t been the color of his sparkmate’s optics, it was still the best color.


End file.
